Sparks Ignite
by SeptemberSapphire4eva
Summary: The war is over, the arenas are destroyed, the memorials built everyone is slowly moving on- everyone except me. Suzanne Collins never wrote about how Katniss and Peeta grew back together , so this is my story about how they did. Set in MJ before epilogue rated T for future chapters. First Fanfic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Bodies, so many bodies. That is what's always present in my nightmares. It's been almost a year since the war. The games are gone for good, the arenas destroyed, the memorials built, everyone is slowly moving on, everyone except me.

I don't hunt anymore I hardly eat or sleep. If it weren't for Greasy Sae I wouldn't eat at all, she keeps me informed too. As for the nightmares there is nothing I can do because I've only ever known one cure to them- Peeta. Peeta, my all, my lover, my only hope, and for a brief amount of time – my friend.

Peeta reopened his family's bakery and is doing good- at least that's what Sae told me, I'm happy for him , or as close to happy as I can get. At least one of us is healing. Haymitch went back to his usual self – a drunkard. He still comes over every once in a while, to check on me and every time he does he tries to convince me to go hunting. He should know by know that it's useless.

"Good morning .''says Sae as she walks through the door interrupting my thoughts, her granddaughter quietly walking beside her. Her mother died in the bombing. Sae begins cooking and I just sit in the armchair staring at the fire. Then I smell it- bread freshly cooked bread , the only thing that comes to mind is : Peeta .


	2. Chapter 2

**I was supposed to upload this on Thursday but I've had a ton of homework. Tell me what you guys think . Please review!**

**Disclaimer : As much as I would like to , I don't own The Hunger Games. **

I get up so fast that my head spins . My legs are stiff from lack of use and ache as I run upstairs to my room . I go into my bathroom and start the shower . When I get out and get dressed I go downstairs .

Sae made the usual scrambled eggs and toast. I eat slowly staring down at my food . Once I'm done I thank Greasy Sae and go up to my room. I close the door behind me and kneel down next to the bed I pull out a long black rectangular box out from under the bed .

My hands shake as I unfasten the lock and open the box . A simple wooden bow and sheath of arrows. I feel strange as I sling the sheath over my shoulder and grab the bow in one hand . I look around the room for my game bag until I realize that it's downstairs. When I go downstairs I try my best not to notice the look of surprise that Sae is giving me. After what feels like an eternity I finally find my game bag and walk wordlessly out the door .I've been through a lot of life scarring things but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw .

Peeta . Peeta was wearing a white undershirt which was stained and stuck to his body with sweat . His cheeks were flushed and his dirty blonde hair was messy but his eyes were still the same shade of sky blue .Peeta planting some sort of plant . After a moment I saw he was planting roses . Just as I was about to call him every foul name I have ever heard I got a good look at the flower -a primrose . I choke back a sob which must have been loud enough for Peeta to hear because he

looks up at me startled. " Katniss ?" He says softly. Slowly I raise my head and look him in the eyes "Hi " I say in a small voice .

" Are you okay?"

No ,I wasn't but I didn't want to tell him that " I have to go " I say abruptly and walk past him as soon as I'm out of the village I start running . I run until I reach the fence , swiftly I slip under and begin walking to the lake my father showed me all those years ago. As I walk I manage to shoot two squirrels and a rabbit. It feels good to hunt again after all those months .When I reach the lake I sit down on a log and let my mind wander .

Instantly my mind goes to Peeta . Peeta, oh how I miss my Peeta . The Peeta that held me all those nights on the train. The Peeta that made the nightmares go away. But that Peeta is gone , he's gone and he's not coming back -at least not to me . I should have been captured by the capital , not him. Peeta had nothing to do with it. He was tortured , he was beaten , he was hijacked - all because of me . He should hate me . But he doesn't. Because he's Peeta and the Peeta that I know can't hate me. That's what infuriates me because everything would be so much easier if he did.

I decide to go back. I walk at a brisk pace and I'm out of the woods in no time. When I arrive at the Victor's Village I debate about going to talk to Peeta . My feet take me to his door in a matter of seconds. I raise my fist to knock but I hesitate. What if he doesn't want to see me ? What if he's not there ? What if I make a fool of myself? What if? What if? I knock on the door. After a couple minutes I decide to leave just as I turned around I heard the door open and found myself lost in familiar sky blue eyes. "Katniss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a while to write this chapter , hope you guys like it ! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own the hunger games. :(**

"Katniss?" He said softly . I raised my head reluctantly ,until my eyes met his .

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-I wanted to thank you - for the bread."

"You're welcome "

We stood in awkward silence for a moment before I whispered

" how are you ,Peeta ?"

" Good, I'm doing good "

I gave him a look of disbelief and he answered quietly ," I've been better "

I slowly nod my head and look down at the floor. It's quite for a second before he asks tentatively " How have you been katniss?"

" I'm doing fine "

" is that why I hear you screaming every night"

I turn to leave but am immediately stopped by Peeta , grabbing my arm. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that "

" it's okay ."

" I should get going I have things to do ." I say .

" Yeah me too "

I walk to my house and take one last look at Peeta's house before I walk inside . Sae is gone so I put away my bow and sheath, take out the squirrels and rabbit, get a knife and go out the back door. I start skinning the rabbit first but I'm quickly done with that . After I'm done I skin the squirrels. Déjà vú hits me full force. Then a name comes to mind - Prim. Tears well up and I drop the knife and run inside.

When I get inside I throw whatever I see . After every glass vase , every pillow , and every picture frame is shattered I collapse and end up on my knees sobbing. Prim, Rue, Finnick, Boggs , Wiress the list goes on and on. They all died thousands of people died because of me. People who had brothers, sisters ,sons , daughters etc.

I should've died in the arena. Then none of this would've happened. But the games would've continued - a little voice inside my head said.

At least one good thing came out of the war. The sound of the door opening . I must be a mess but I don't even bother to get up. I heard someone walking to the kitchen and I immediately know it's Sae .

"Katniss?"

I don't reply . I can't move . I feel oddly at ease as the darkness engulfs me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to upload , My Math teacher's going insane ! I'd also like to make a shout out to my friend Monica (you happy now?). **

****Disclaimer:I don't own The Hunger Games

As I stir I'm vaguely aware of my surroundings. My eyes flutter open and I immediately know I'm in my house,on my bed. I try to sit up but a pair of hands hold me back. " Take it easy katniss" Peeta. I turn my head to find Peeta sitting on a chair by my bed.

"Peeta? What are you doing here?"

"Sae told me about your -um-accident so I thought I should come over and help out ,I hope you don't mind"

"I don't mind , and Peeta ?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just one question."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

I gulp and say ,"It was after I talked to you ,I came in and put away my bow then I grabbed a knife and I started skinning my kill . When I thought about Prim then I thought about Rue and Finnick . I got really upset so I came inside . I just got mad ,I started throwing everything I saw and that's when I blacked out."

Peeta slowly nodded . We sat in awkward silence for a while until it was interrupted by Sae who walked in a breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh you're up "

I only nodded in response . " Breakfast is ready I'll bring it up for you . "

"No that's okay Sae I'll just go downstairs- "

"No , you stay here I'll bring it up."

" Thanks "

Without a word Sae turned and left the room . "Well I have to get going -" Peeta started to say but I interrupted him ."No ! " I found myself blurting out " Stay with me , please "

Peeta looked at me and said softly " Always." We were level with each other and his perfect, soft blue eyes were staring into mine.

" You said that to me when you took me to my room after I had hurt my foot, before the Quarter Quell . Real or not real ? " I asked

" Real "

Sae walked in and paused as she took in what was going on. I suddenly realized that I was on my knees ,on top of the bed and Peeta was standing up his hands holding mine. I cleared my throat awkwardly and sat back down on the bed. Sae ,obviously sensing that she'd interrupted something , set the tray of food on my bed and left the room.

I looked at my plate and was overwhelmed by the amount of food that Sae had served me. She made several slices of French toast, eggs , blueberry muffins, sliced fruit,a glass of milk and a glass of Orange juice. I look up and notice Peeta staring at me . " Do you want some?" I say nodding towards the tray .

" No I'll eat later ."

"Take some , I probably won't finish it ."

Peeta reached out and took a slice of fruit. I decide to try a muffin , I moan as I bite into it . Peeta looks at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Is it good ?"

" Very. You made them ," I say accusingly .

Peeta nods " I'm glad you like them because I needed someone's opinion. I'm trying out a new recipe ."

"Really good " I say while chewing .

Peeta laughs and says " Well, since you like them so much how about I make you some more ? You can be my taste -tester . "

"Deal." I say after I swallow. Then I'm aware of a warm feeling that spreads throughout me and for the first time in a long time, I smile.

**Well that's it for this time ! Love it ? Hate it? Let me know ( the little button doesn't bite )!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo sorry guys, but this is not a new chapter! Please don't hate me! So I'm posting this because i was wondering if i should post a chapter in Peeta's point of view . Well, that's it ! let me know what you think. **

**xoxo **

** gossip girl , Haha just kidding! love ya! Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry for not updating in a while i was really busy with school but now that it's summer vacation I'll probably update more. Without further ado here's chapter 6 ! Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own the hunger games, I don't. **

Its been three weeks since my 'accident' and Peeta and I have grown closer. He comes over everyday for breakfast and he occasionally tries to teach me how to cook - which never ends well - the last time it ended up with severely burnt ,deformed cookies and part of Buttercup' s fur singed. Not to mention the disaster in the kitchen. It's the beginning of December and the snow is up to my knees. I spend most of the days inside , I don't go hunting much anymore.

Night has fallen and It's freezing cold outside , I sit on the floor in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket. Remembering when my father used to sing Christmas carols to us. The door opens and interrupts my train of thought.

" Katniss?" Peeta calls out .

I whip my head around and see Peeta , he has snow in his hair and is carrying a tray wrapped with foil. I get up , take the tray from him and close the door. " Peeta are you crazy ?It's freezing outside , what are you doing?"

" I just wanted to bring you some cookies, i made a lot so I've been giving some to everyone. "

"Oh ,thanks " I say

"No problem "

"You must be cold. Here I 'll take your coat "

I wait for him to take his jacket off and then hang it on the coat hanger. "Thanks "

"No problem"

"What were you doing in front of the fire ?"

"Thinking about my dad "

"Oh I'm sorry Katniss "

" It's okay . I was remembering how he used to sit me down on his lap in front of the fire and sing to me. "

Peeta smiles and sits down on the floor next to me "Will you sing to me ? I mean, it's okay you don't have to-"

"I don't mind" I say with a smile.

I hesitate and slowly start the song.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on,

our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,(A/N: AND NO NOT IN THAT WAY )

From now on,

our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years

We all will be together,

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. "

Peeta is staring at me with warmth in his eyes " That was beautiful Katniss"

Our eyes meet and I look away .

"Well since you practically froze yourself to bring those cookies why don't we go try them ?"

"Sounds good "

We make our way into the kitchen and I take out two mugs and pour some hot chocolate into them.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, Sae made it "

"I thought so "

I glare at him and he laughs . It's a real laugh, a genuine laugh, a laugh full of warmth and kindness like my Peeta's laugh . I have to turn to hide my smile. He really is the same Peeta that used to keep my nightmares away, the one full of kindness and love - my Peeta. We sit down at the island and i reach for a cookie . They're decorated with red and green frosting. And are in the shape of Christmas tree ornaments. I bite into one and my eyes nearly roll back . To say they are delicious wouldn't even begin to describe them . They are AMAZING ! Apparently my reaction must have been something to look at because Peeta is looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"I take it they're good ?"

My mouth is full so i simply nod . He laughs at me and sips his hot chocolate. We eat in silence and then we sit on the couch leaning against each other . I soon find myself drifting off and my eyes involuntarily close. I awake to someone setting me on my bed and tucking me in. Peeta. He turns to leave but I grab his hand .

"Stay with me "

"Always" he says before kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed with me. That night i go to sleep enveloped in his warmth.

**That was it . Hope you enjoyed it ! Like it ? Love it ? Hate it? Let me know . Xoxo, Mary **


End file.
